Son of Khione
by BlueFox012
Summary: He lived up north no connections to society when he is forced south and eventually meets up with Percabeth Grover, on their quest to find the lightning bolt. But then they end up sticking together and the fates apparently have a plan for him as he is forced to carry an immense wait on his shoulders to help his friends restore peace to Olympus and the world - 5 person Collaboration
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I haven't done any Percy Jackson stories before so don't be so harsh, I know some of you are. I'm okay with flames as long as they are, ya know, helpful? Anyway, I don't own any of Rick's stuff. This takes place around the beginning of the lightning thief, enjoy!**

Son of Khione

I pet Silver's back as he brought back two arctic foxes in his mouth, "Good Boy! Now we can eat a lot tonight!" he just dropped the foxes at my feet and rubbed against my leg. I began to skin the foxes when I heard howling in the distance.

"Crap, you can't be serious. They caught up already?" I whined as I heard the pack of werewolves howling. "Looks like we're heading south buddy." I grumbled, the silver and white timber wolf just growled at the direction of the howling.

I covered the foxes for later and packed my bags. I felt a feeling in my stomach and these two pods of pure ice came out of the ground next to me and floated right behind me. They were shaped like a water droplet, it had all of these shards of ice inside of it. When I used it, the shards of ice turn into wings and gauntlets with blades of ice come out, I call it Battle Mode. But when I don't use Battle mode they look like droplets and I call it Travel Mode. The gauntlets with the blades take a lot of energy to summon and use, and for the wings to actually fly takes up enough energy to knock me out for a while, I will save that for emergencies. **(A/N picture on DeviantArt under my profile BlueFox012's picture "Son of Khione Fanfic" it shows basically my character, except for his face, I was scared I would ruin the picture, I drew it, during school… never mind)**.

I checked that I had everything, my sweatshirt, my wolf, my sword- χιονοθύελλα- Greek for Blizzard which is a combination of celestial bronze and silver, also a compass, some cash $35 from working random jobs, some flint, pocket knives-yes more than one, and my signature belt with a square of silver as the buckle, the buckle is a magic compartment that held all of my survival tools, it was bigger on the inside then the outside.

After we had begun moving I ran into a highway, I put up my thumb while holding $10 up. It didn't take long for someone to pull over; it ended up being a college age student, she was blonde and rather tall, with braces. Thank goodness she let Silver sit in the bed of the truck. She seemed nice enough… wrong.

"What's a preteen like you doin' out here?" she interrogated.

"Where am I?" I just ignored her question.

"Northern Montana, now will you answer the question? And where'd you get the wolf?" she asked further.

"I'm heading south, and the wolf is none of your business." I answered back just as cold **(A/N haha pun intended)**.

"How far south?"

"As far as possible."

"I'm going to Vegas for my break, you goin' that far?"

"Seems about right in the area for my destination." I lied.

"Okay…" she replied as we road on in silence. Sometimes mortals are so nosy, I came up here to avoid all the noise and people after my father ditched me, just me on the streets, until I hit the trees.

"You got parents?" she broke the silence.

"They're up here, they are country people and wanted me to hitchhike south to Hamilton and get a ride to Reno with my cousins for a while." I lied yet again.

"You want me to drop you off at Hamilton?" she asked, clearly confused.

"No I'll tell them I made other plans; since we are going to Vegas I can raise the pay to $35." I offered, the ride being too valuable. I looked back at Silver; he was hanging his head to the side, tongue flying back.

"You got a deal, as long as I don't pay for your food" I just nodded in response

"We got about 15 hours of nonstop driving ahead of us." I just nodded again, closing my eyes to doze off.

**LINE BREAK** that took 5 minutes…UGH! Lol, I'm trying this commentary thing

"Hey, hey, dude! Its been 7 hours already." the driver woke me up, "We are at a rest stop need to use the bathroom, or buy something?" I nodded; it was a while since I used a public bathroom. We at a large gas station with a McDonalds and Liquor store, both filled with truckers. After that I pulled out the foxes, Silver jumped out of the truck eagerly.

"You hunt?" the girl asked.

"Yes, now do you mind if I cook this in the bed?"

"Oh, sure." She responded still staring at the foxes. I was just glad she didn't notice I didn't have a bow, or anything for that matter. She just went into the McDonalds. I began to light a pile of brush I had gathered and used some sticks to hang the fox over the fire; the other fox was currently in Silver's mouth.

"You deserved it buddy, you caught that one all on your own!" Silver's head raised just a bit higher in pride at the compliment.

"This will be your lassssst meal demigod!" a dracaena emerged from the nearby trees, none of the other people at the liquor store or gas pumps seemed to notice.

"I doubt it, I'm just glad you are not that feral Lycaon." I said in response.

"Your death will be painful for that!" she shouted at me, no mortal even looked at us twice.

"Why do you monsters always get so sensitive? Just fight me already." I jumped off the truck and unsheathed χιονοθύελλα. She stepped forward brandishing a net and trident, she took a weak swipe to my left, I just lifted one of my ice pods with a tug in my stomach **(A/N sorry if I'm unclear but they basically follow him)** and blocked with it.

"Where did you get that?! Sssson of Khione?" she whispered in fear

"Yes why?" I asked in confusion, I never met any other siblings of mine but I didn't think of these as rare.

"I haven't sssseen them in agesssss, but I sssshall take them along with your head for a high reward!" I just responded with a slash across her side. She blocked with the net and jabbed with the trident. I was nicked just a bit and began to bleed, I was gonna need one hell of a story for the driver. The dracaena then thrust the net over me. I quickly sidestepped, and I swiped at her feet, making her cry out and fall. I walked forward to send her to Tartarus when she made a final stand and threw the trident at me, cutting deep along my arm, great another gash. I then 'killed' her. I sheathed my weapon and smelled burning.

"Shit! My fox!" I jumped into the truck and pulled it off the fire, it was black on the edges but still okay on the inside. After I finished my cussing I cleaned my cuts while I ate. When I finished cleaning it and eating the driver came out of McDonalds.

"Your wolf is knocked out, oh my god what happened!" she noticed my cuts.

"I fell off the tree when I was getting firewood." I lied.

"Okay, let me get something to bandage it." Then running into the liquor store. She returned with some gauze and bandaged me up.

"Thanks." She just nodded. We continued driving we went the 7 hours without a hitch.

**LINE BREAK** ok, I'm not the best at fight scenes, actually they suck.

When we arrived at Vegas I got out of the car and nodded my head at her.

"I never got your name." I said keeping the least amount of awkward possible

"It's Aly, maybe I will see you some time in Montana?" she asked

"I doubt it, you could say I'm always traveling. But thanks for the ride, and have a nice break." I handed her the money and she gave me an extremely awkward (for me) friend hug. I don't think I will see her again but it's as if I can feel the fates at work here, so you don't know what to expect.

While we were still hugging each other she whispered in my ear the seven most unlikely words I thought she would ever say "I saw the sword and the monster." And with that she drove away from a shocked demigod, thinking that they would meet each other again soon.

I began walking the Strip with Silver and he growled and whined at all the gas smells and bright flashing lights. We walked into an older part of the strip where I saw a building call the "Lotus Hotel and Casino" it seemed pretty old and they might accept a child worker. So I walked in with Silver.

**A/N That's it so far, do you like, love, hate? Please tell me in the review, and also if you are looking for the whole Percabeth than it will come next chapter most likely, also I will write my OC in along with PJO and HoO so basically almost everything is cannon except for a few things I wanted to change. So this will have Bianca and Zoe live! I already know how to save Bianca but as far Zoe can somebody PM or Review ideas? Please, anyway thanks for reading the story and giving it a chance. Also I said the pictures of the armor and stuff will be on my DeviantArt account for 'yall so see ya next chapter I will update at least once a week. I promise, if I end up hibernating I will tell you guys. Love ya! Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yay another update this week, I'm gonna get this going now. Also some of you may notice I didn't do a name for him yet, it was on purpose but I will get to it this chapter.**

Son of Khione

Lotus Hotel and Casino

I looked around, "Wow, this is a lot flashier on the inside then out." I thought. An attendant came up to me.

"Do you wish to stay at the Lotus Hotel?" he asked in the average salesman voice.

"No thank you, I would like to know if you had any chores around here that I could do to earn a couple bucks. Nothing with fire though, I don't work well with heat" I said, shivering at the thought, while maintaining my hate for salesmen. **(A/N don't we all?) **Here are two of my problems, not containing anger, and being really weak and vulnerable to heat, especially fire.

"That is not a problem, although a son of Khione would never work with fire, you don't have to work." he pulled out a credit card with a lotus flower on it, "You are free use this as you please, also the hotel is free." I for not a single second believed that, but getting very, very uncomfortable and wary with the fact he knew I was a demigod. I took an involuntary step back, resting my hand on the handle to χιονοθύελλα.

"What's the catch?" I said with dissipating patience.

"Oh there isn't one." He said in a cheerful tone, putting the card in my pocket. I just stared at him strangely when he beckoned me to follow him and gave me a door key.

"Your room is D64 take the elevator to the fourth floor." I just nodded, never taking my eyes off of him. I walked by some other people on the way to the elevator, some people had no style I saw one guy with disco clothes and an afro. Another guy with a top hat and suit, some people these days, maybe it was disco/Lincoln day? I doubt it, but what can I do. I got the elevator with Silver who I almost forgot about, when we reached the peaceful silence of the elevator he relaxed. We reached the fourth floor without any problems. I opened the door to our room with my sword out only to drop it in amazement, I quickly grabbed it but barely sheathed it.

"Holy shit is that legal?" I said nodding towards the skeet shooting balcony. Silver just bounded into the kitchen, I heard distinct whimpering and scratching.

"Okay okay, I'll get you something" I chuckled to myself and opened the fridge. My jaw hit the floor, there was everything you would ever imagine in a five star restaurant's fridge. I grabbed a huge raw steak and opened the container.

I set it down near Silver, "Smell it buddy, is it clean?" he smelled it and half a second later it was ¼ of the way gone. I smiled at him and went to the living room again. I turned on the television and flipped a couple channels, E news nope, CBS no, PBS nuh-uh, _Hephaestus TV?_ Ummm, what do I really expect anymore? I then watched the screen clearly hooked; I saw a picture with messy jet-black hair, tan skin, and sea green eyes.

"Ooooh someone's busted!" I said realizing a son of the sea god anywhere, I listened intently.

"_-and this Perseus Jackson is accused of stealing the God of Sky, lightning, and Gods. You guessed it, Zeus' Lightning Master Bolt."_ The Nymph reporter said enthusiastically. That lady has WAY too much make up- _WAIT! THE MASTER BOLT?!_

"This kid is in some serious shit right now.." I kept listening.

"_Zeus has high demands that if it is not returned by the assigned date then we might have a war on our hands people; the lightning thief is clearly the son of Poseidon but his father hopes for him to fix things before it gets too late. Currently they are on a 'Quest' to get the Master Bolt, he is with companions Grover Underwood, the satyr and Annabeth Chase a daughter of Athena. We all hope Perseus will stop this wild goose chase and give it up, but stay tuned to find out what happens."_ I turned off the TV in shock, a full blown war. The only way for me too possibly survive this is too go up north, but Lycaon wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Hey buddy I'm gonna go downstairs to get my mind off some things do you mind?" Silver just whimpered wistfully as he laid down after eating his steak.

"Okay buddy see you later!" I began to take the elevator when a guy with a tie-dye shirt and neon clothes came into the elevator, I just shook my head at him and made room for him.

I walked into the casino area and looked at all the slot machines, but on the other side was a full blown Arcade. I just saw it and my eyes became dinner plates, I saw this cool shooter game and used my credit card to pay for it and a helmet lowered over my head, a laser gun came into my hands, the game loaded and I was in a battle field. It looked like a sci-fi shooter as I walked around shooting bad guys, I was cornered and turned around to see myself at the edge of the cliff.

"Aaaaaah!" I cried out, and my character fell off the cliff. My heart rate was twice as fast, that simulator was really realistic I hate drops like that. I just walked away from that game.

"I should leave, if I'm gonna move out of the crossfire I'm gonna have to hurry." I said out loud.

"Excuse me," a waitress said to me right after I said that, she was holding a tray of flowers, "You look stressed, would you care to have one of our stress relief flowers?" I just shrugged, the flowers looked rather good.

**-LINE BREAK—**

After an unknown amount of gaming I heard a whine, I just brushed it away as I stabbed another bandit with my sword, which looked mysteriously like χιονοθύελλα. I heard the same whine, so I paused the game and looked around me, I saw Silver.

"Hey buddy, maybe another round?" he just growled in response.

"Pleeeaaassseee?" he growled louder.

"Okay, what do you want, he bit my pant leg and pulled me in the direction of the exit. On one of the lobby chairs was a backpack, it reeked of steak. How he packed it, I have no idea.

"Come on buddy we can't leave!" I began to walk back to the Arcade when I heard a loud bark. Silver never barked at me like that. That seemed to knock me out of whatever magic was holding me, I immediately ran back to Silver and grabbed the backpack and headed for the door, the doorman who brought me in stood in my way.

"I'm afraid you can't leave at the moment." I scowled at him.

"And when can I leave?" I answered.

"That is yet to be determined, so please enjoy your stay, care to have another flower?" he said hopefully. Do you remember my hatred for salesman? Well I at that moment expressed it, I punched him square in the nose as hard as I could. He dropped like a sack of rocks. But three other doormen came and rushed me forcing me down, I kicked one where the sun doesn't shine and one in the stomach. Two more came and took their spots, they jammed a flower in my mouth.

**LINE BREAK**

I sat near the lobby, backpack near my side next to Silver. I had asked for several glasses of water and used the water to make shards of ice, I had the circle around my body to make me look even more intimidating. Near the door was ten doorman, each with a Taser and a lotus flower, they knew I was waiting for a chance to escape but tried their best to not show it.

_Percy's POV:_ **(A/N I know, **_**For the first time in forever, a new POV!**_**)**

After getting Annabeth and Grover away from their respective games and preparing to leave we saw something very weird. There was a kid, about the same age as me, with black hair and pale skin. He had a backpack and a _wolf_?

"Do you see that?" Grover asked.

"Of course Grover." Annabeth said.

"What do we do?" I asked

"Well, he looks tense, and look at the way the staff and the guy are looking at each other; you can tell he is trying to get out too. But about the ice and the wolf I don't know." She stated thoughtfully, when she's like that she's so cu- AAGH! DON'T THINK THAT!

"We could always just go and talk to him." I said before walking up to the guy trying to hide my red face.

_His POV_ **(A/N Don't worry, you'll figure out his name in this Chap.)**

I noticed people walking to me but pretended not to notice until they got to me.

"Hey-" I pulled my sword on him and his companions pulled out reed pipes and a knife.

"Who are- Hey! You are Perseus Jackson!" He just rolled his eyes.

"And you might be?" he asked.

"That is not for you to know, are you trying to get out too?" they just grimly nodded.

"I know I just met you but here's the plan…"

**LINE BREAK**

I nodded to Percy who put up his thumbs, slowly a few slivers of water went behind the guards and I formed them into ice and held them there, suddenly a crash came from a few feet to their left, one of them went to check it out. And also one of them was at the bathroom for the moment. Annabeth came up next to me and took off her cap. Grover stood behind me with our luggage ready to book it, percy snapped his fingers and water flooded the three guys' feet, I dropped the ice shards onto the guys legs, immobilizing them for a while. Then their lotus flowers flew into their own mouths and muffled their shouts.

"GO!" I yelled to everybody, and four guards came out of nowhere and rushed us. Hit one with the flat of my blade and punched one in the gut. Until one tackled me to the ground, until Percy used riptide and swatted him off of me. Annabeth snuck around one and hit him with the hilt of her dagger while Silver bit his ankle, and we ran outside as fast as we could.

"That was too close." I said with silver panting beside me. They nodded, still catching their breath, we were well away from the Lotus, Percy caught his breath.

"Can you tell us you name now?" he said.

I thought about it, "It's Malikai"

**A/N how's that? Well I don't have much to say other than I am planning to update by Monday at least, if you have questions for my character or ideas for any weapons or saving Zoe then review please. See ya next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Arrivals**

**A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but as a warning I'm being forced to make OCs for my friends, and sadly they all want a big part in the story so I will introduce a few characters this chapter, and to make this work I will have to miss some of the Lightning Quest as I introduce them. BUT! Only two will take a big part, and no they are not OP they are somewhat minor god parents. One of the two main OCs will be in this chap so enjoy!**

**Malikai's POV**

They all had a weird face as I told them my name.

"What?" Grover said.

"The biblical name?" Annabeth asked?

"Uuh… yeah?" I responded. Percy just raised his eyebrow, "well my dad was still attached to Catholicism; can't really blame him it happened pretty fast."

"Whatever, let's just go" Percy said.

"Yeah, let's" I responded. So we wandered around the strip, when I saw a very familiar looking truck being loaded. Silver barked really loud, and ran to the truck and jumped into the bed, luckily no one saw him. Percy gave me a questioning look; I gave him an 'I'll explain later' look. We began walking to the car, as we got closer we saw a confused Aly and an enthusiastic Silver.

"Wow, Silver seems to like you." I said as we made our way around the car.

"How was your trip with your," she looked at the Percy, Grover, and Annabeth, "Family?" she asked with a smug smirk on her face.

"Great, now do you mind if you can take us to…" I looked at Percy.

"Uuh, (Camp's address)."

"I'll pay for gas." I reassured her.

"Really? All the way to New York?"

"Yeah I promise, I hit the jackpot here." I nodded. I was really glad she didn't question my motives, or well anything. We began driving, the other three we knocked out on the bed, "How long have you been seeing monsters?" I asked.

"All my life, no one believed me so I ignored it, I'm glad to know they are real. But the ones I see are peaceful, big blue giants."

"Yeah those are Hyperborean Giants."

"Oh-HOLY SHIT!" the car swerved; there was a giant black turtle in the middle of the road, I mean even _I_ hadn't seen that! We skidded to a stop knocking over some of the railing on the sides of the road. I jumped out of the car, Silver trailing me. With my sword out, out of the smoke I saw two figures. The first was a boy with hair so black it looked purple in the headlights, he had a shortsword in one hand and he held his other out. He had purple eyes, black and purple clothes, not to mention his skin was rather pale. The other person was a shorter girl, she had brighter clothes and tanner skins, her eyes were shockingly yellow, she had out a golden bow, with a golden arrow.

"Who are you?" The girls asked.

"I'm Malikai; now will everyone put the weapons down so we can talk?" I asked trying the diplomatic way.

"Uuh…" the boy responded he looked at the girl; she nodded in response. As we all put our weapons down a turtle the size of Silver came out behind the boy.

"WHAT THE- that thing was the size of a car a minute ago!" Aly yelled, still in the driver's seat of her car.

"Weeellllll… err, it's a magic turtle from my mom… uuh, Hecate." He said hesitantly, "It can change sizes."

"COOL!" was all Percy said. We all rolled our eyes.

"I know! Ever heard of Godzilla?" he said, by then all of our eyes were bugging out of our heads. "Kidding, kidding." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Anyway, I will go ahead and assume you are Demigods so let's go to Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said.

"Huh?" was all the girl replied.

"We'll explain along the way." I said, "Let's just get in the car." So the guy shrunk the turtle, and we all got in the bed, except Grover who went up front with Aly. While Annabeth explained Camp Half-Blood

**I'm sorry guys I just have writer's block right now, I have ideas I just don't know how to put it on paper, I will hopefully finish this ½ chapter by the end of this week. Sorry.**

* * *

**I'm Back! So… I didn't finish it on time, but I will finish it right now!**

While we stopped off at the gas station on the way there; I got out with Simon, the son of Hecate, and I gave Aly my Lotus Card. She looked at it, at me, then the card again. She eyed me suspiciously and I just rolled my eyes at her.

"What, you _are_ full of surprises." She said matter-of-factly. I just rolled my eyes again, she sighed in submission and started feeding gas into the truck. Simon and I walked off the road and into some woods.

"What'd you call me for again?" he asked with a confused face again, failing to raise his eyebrow. I burst out laughing.

"Dude don't do that, we are going hunting and I don't want you scaring away the animals!" I said in a whisper-shout.

He faked being offended, "Well I prefer to express my emotions through this beautiful face of mine!" I just laughed even harder than before, soon enough he joined in laughing. But I stopped as I heard rustling of leaves. I looked to my left, my hand on my sword, when I saw Silver come out.

"Hey! I told you to stay in the car with Turtle!" yeah about Turtle… that was Simon's pet 'turtle' apparently he got it as a gift from his mother when he was little and named it 'Turtle'. Silver cocked his head to the side, I sighed.

"Well I can't expect to go hunting without you now can I?" I shook my head, "Come on, let's catch us some deer!" After a while of walking aimlessly, stumbling through brush and joking around with Simon. I mean, even _SILVER_ liked Simon! So when we got to a clearing our laughter died out, the silence unparalleled it was pretty nice, actually so quiet my headache started to die away from hanging out in the back of a truck with more hyperactive preteens.

In the middle of the clearing was a frail female deer, it was grazing grass. The clearing was surrounded by trees, with a small stream going through the middle.

"ssshhhh, there's a deer." I told Simon, he just nodded. I pulled out one of my knives, and picked up a rock up from the ground, Silver crawled to the left side of the clearing, while Simon took opposite side, I stayed in my position. I then threw the rock at the only direction not covered, as expected the deer's head perked up with its ears looked straight at the noise's direction, and it ran in the opposite direction, which was straight to Silver.

So when the deer got close enough Silver pounced from his place under the brush and grabbed onto its backside, digging its claws beneath the skin letting blood run out. And he tore down on the deer's neck with a snap, the deer took a few more steps but then collapsed down onto the bloodied floor, **(very vivid, little gory, scene for ya!).** I quickly cleaned off as much blood as I could and slung the deer over my shoulder, heading back to the car. When we got there Percy, Annabeth, and especially Grover was shocked at the deer over my shoulder. Stephanie was the daughter of Apollo, her bow turned into a pure gold necklace, when she pulled the shiny gold bow charm a bow popped into her hands. It was pretty cool, a little more sensible than a giant turtle, but hey! I got these giant ice pods I don't even know what to do with so what can I say!

"_It's part of the great prophecy, young one."_ An ancient female voice sounded in my head. It's not every day an old geezer talks in my head after stalking my thoughts. "Oh well, I will think it over later", I thought as I got out some brush and a lighter.

**Well that wasn't as fast as I wanted it to be, BUT! I was being threatened by one of my readers on the story… so yeah. Anyway she doesn't really scare me so I'm gonna keep on writin' guys! Also if you ARE reading this Utani Tu, (I don't want to say your real name) I will give you a big shout out! CREWSAY OUYAY! Okay that's the chapter, see you next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I'm going to introduce more characters this time around. Also i changed the summary if you wanted to see, although i don't know if it updated yet.**

Completely ignoring the fact that an old hag's voice was in my head a couple minutes ago, I continued to rotisserie my deer before I fed it to everyone but Grover. Stephanie however was very upset, and not in the way you might think.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TAKE ME HUNTING WITH YOU!?" She yelled after a mouthful of deer thigh. I just shrugged and continued to eat my deer flank.

"HOW COULD YOU KILL SUCH AN INNOCENT ANIMAL!?" Grover cried in despair after a bite of salad, I shrugged again and took another bite, as to which Grover winced at.

"Can't you see the bow?! I would love to have hunt with you!" she yelled, even though everyone ignored her.

"Well… you _were_ sleeping." I said after another bite, I could really care less. "Besides you don't have any arrows."

"No! Watch!" then she pulled back the string and a golden, slightly translucent arrow formed. And when she shot it into the dirt it disappeared after a second, albeit the hole in the ground.

Silver sat there eyes in dismay and awe on those arrows. Being a hunter himself, he pulled his head up in pride and grinned towards the accurate huntswoman. I just rolled my eyes in annoyance and continued eating my deer. Simon's eyes were glittering in amazement towards her bow, he was in fact more interested in the interesting weapon than her accuracy.

"Cool! What magic is entailed?" Simon said enthusiastically. I just rolled my eyes, it's all about magic with this kid… well duh. So with much pouting and random outbursts of protest, we finished our meal, all of us getting into the bed with the exception of silver who sat up front with Aly, his head out the window and tongue flapping with the wind. Nobody was too close to the right side because of the droplets of drool that would fly back. We sat in the back of the truck playing Truth or Dare we were currently on Stephanie.

"Stephanie, Truth or Dare?" Simon asked.

"Truth" she said, in slight embarrassment for not picking a dare.

Simon grinned and was scratching his chin in thought. Stephanie was getting a scared look on her face as Simon gave a mischievous face at the thought of his truth question.

"Of everyone here, who do you like the most. And i mean _like_, like. And only demigods!"

"Well… err…" She hesitated as she contemplated each of the boys, I visibly blushed as she looked at me, than percy did too. Grover was indifferent, eating his can in the corner.

"Alright… I don't think that i would ever like any of you in the future." she said with confidence.

"What? you seriously can't be still on that cooties shit!" Percy pulled his head back away from Stephanie, receiving a none too soft punch in the arm by Annabeth.

"Oh shut UP Percy, she is only 12, what can she say!?" Annabeth scolded.

"It's not that Percy, its just that… well… i just don't really _ever_ think that i will ever associate myself with boys. I've never really felt anything for boys, no crushes or anything. AND I KNOW I'M NOT LESBIAN!" Stephanie said honestly.

"You mean no fascination over boy bands?" I finally asked, finally speaking up.

"Nope, none at all" Stephanie shook her head in silence

"Wow…" I said, never hearing those words ever leave a girl's mouth before. For a second we forgot the Truth or Dare game, when we saw lights in the distance.

"Rest stop people! time for snacks, on Malikai with his special credit card. Stretching with Bathroom breaks!" Aly yelled back to us through the window to the cab. I didn't care too much, it turns out the credit card never ended, I even went to the ATM at a stop and pulled out $500 and we dispersed it equally among the Demigods, +Satyr, +Mortal. We all nodded and got ready to jump out of the car like usual. As soon as we got there we all jumped out of the car except grover and the pets who stayed to watch the car, i was the first to get back from the restroom. I waited until Simon and Percy came and we went into the average size motel building.

**Percy POV**

"Well this really sucks, I can see so many cracks here. Anyways, we should made shop here for a while so we can make plans for our next move," I slowly trotted down the hallway to the front desk. There sat who was sleeping on a red torn up 70's style chair. His face was covered with wrinkles and had a fairly pale face, like he was about to pass away peacefully. "Hey, we would like to check out a room. " He responded with no answer though. "Dammit, he won't wake up, I guess we'll just take the keys and tab it on your credit card"I nudged Malikai and motioned him to take the keys.

He slowly tiptoed towards the key rack and reached effortlessly for the key. He swiped them with ease and smirked nonchalantly

"Too bad we don't have any recommendations for a 'good' room" Malikai said with a snicker after making air quotes around good.

I high fived him but rolled my eyes at him after for the pun, man that really sucked.

Malikai looked at the keys, "Damn, that is ONE MOTHER-" I punched him in the gut, "Oof ...Effing… coincidence." he said after scowling at me.

"What coincidence?" I asked clearly puzzled.

"The key i got, it goes to the 4th floor, and its room D64! That was my room at the Lotus Hotel! It's like some higher power is just messing with us, **[looks directly at you]** hmm..." Malikai said .

"Bro that's creepy." Simon who was trailing us said, I completely forgot about him.

"Very" , i settled, "I should go get the others." Then i left the room.

**Malikai POV**

"Okay, let's go see our room!" I told Simon, he nodded in response. After a minute of Crappy elevator music and flickering lights we got to the the fourth floor.

"D64, where are you, D64… AH! there it is!" i pointed to an old wooden door with chipped paint and even scratches and dents.

"Wow…" was all simon said as he inspected the broken down hotel room. I didn't see a single telephone, or room service button, there was only one bed and several cots.

A bed with ripped sheets, stood in the middle of the room. Two brick pillows were the only kind of 'comfort' there was, the blanket was as thin as paper. To sum it up, this was crappy and horrible of a room.

"Well compared to the truck," I said, "This room totally earns a negative five stars,"

"This is a room?" Simon asked, sounding legitimately curious.

"Whatever it'll have to do… Let's try and tidy this up before the ladies get up here!" i winked at Simon, he just rolled his eyes but set to work.

-LINE BREAK-

I woke up in the morning to sirens.

"shiiiiiii-" This time it was simon who hit me in the stomach with his arm as he rolled over.

"Stop complaining we should leave anyway." Aly called from her spot on the bed with the other girls, the guys and grover had to sleep on the floor with the animals.

"Whatever let's go, we are all in our clothes anyway, we can all have a breath mint when we get to the truck." Annabeth suggested, most of the group just nodded drowsily.

When we finally got down the stairs we saw a couple police next to the old guys desk I walked up to the nearest one.

"What happened?"

"Oh, the man died in his sleep in that chair-" but i zoned out as i saw a silhouette in the corner of the room, deep in the shadows. But a second after i saw it, it disappeared as if it wasn't there.

"Hello? Son?", he looked in the direction I was looking suddenly he nodded in understanding, "Did you see a silhouette? If so i think you saw the Shadow Man, he is always at the scenes of peoples death. If you ask me i think he is some sort of Grim Reaper." He whispered to me, "You should hurry along now, this is a crime scene until we confirm he died of old age." I was still staring at the place the silhouette had stood, Man my life was getting worse and worse…

**YAY! that was it! And i just wanted to thank the 4 people following me! As crappy a story it is you guys followed! Also I am now doing a 2-way author collaboration, you can obviously see the quality of this chapter improve because this chapter had me and my friend _ I'm not going to mention his name because I don't have his approval, but prepare for Camp Half Blood next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Malikai POV**

After that whole creepy, 'shadow man' experience, we dashed out of the shambling hotel, well I ran out with Simon and Percy because apparently he had seen it too! After throwing ourselves into the van, we told the rest of the group what I saw.

"The man was just lying on the desk, I did not know if he was dead or not based on his appearance," I pointed to Simon and Percy. "All three of us thought that he was just sleeping, but then this morning when the cops came in, we knew that he was as dead as a doorwall."

"Door_nail_," Simon replied raising his finger

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

"But what really intrigues me," said Percy, "Was that guy at the death scene with the weird looking dog. He vanished away after we a had small glimpse of him. "

"Ghosts probably," Aly shivered.

"It's probably something with shades or stuff like that" Annabeth said thoughtfully.

"Woah..." was all Stephanie managed to say.

"Whatever," Grover said, nonchalantly chewing on another tin can slowly. Where did he even get these things in the first place?

"Guys, we don't need to worry about this, we are leaving anyway!" I said trying my best to calm them down so we could get in the car. I ushered everyone on being the last person to get on, it felt like something… or someone… was watching me. I turned around to see a pair of pure red eyes, they were there for a second until they'd disappeared. Damn... I don't think I can stay here another second.

Anonymous POV

"Careful buddy, I think he, saw you." I said, "Maybe we should follow them, they seem... Different." I said as I pet my 'buddy' and vanished into darkness.

Malikai POV

I kept trying to get it out of my head, but it felt like the shadow thing was after me, "_You're paranoid Malikai." _I said to myself, -_"You're also effing crazy, talking to yourself…", "Okay you got me there." "You mean us?" "No. WE mean us." "Touche."_ As that was going through my head i failed to notice Aly was exiting the freeway, heading to a gas station, I noticed when Simon 'nudged' me, more like punch. I routinely took out my Lotus Card and handed it to Aly. She then got out of the car, i decided to walk Silver and let him do his thing.

So as we were walking through the brush I heard growling, I turned around immediately to see a Hell hound… or Hell _puppy_, to be exact. It was kinda cute in a deathly, gloomy, dark way. I hesitated before drawing my sword, "_It's not alone."_ I thought to myself. so the pitch black puppy circled me with tiny barks every now and then.

I couldn't hold it. I burst out laughing at its funny little barks, the puppy started to bark even more, and his eyes started to glow from gold to reddish black. A figure came out of the shadows, "What are you laughing at?" he yelled barely any sliver of emotion was caught in his reddish black eyes.

I drew my sword but didnt stop laughing, "I'm- I'm- So sor- ry it's just-" I said in between laughs. His appearance was slightly intimidating, yet calm at the same time for some strange reason. He wore pale white skin almost like the dead guy but was slightly darker. His black hair was oiled slightly and was pulled back in a messy yet sleek way. He wore a black jacket with a dark red interior with a skeleton form of an eagle on the back. I finally stopped laughing and held my sword higher, lifting my pods, preparing for a more serious fight than the ones I had recently, actually, my last was with the doorman… oh well I hope I'm not rusty. He reached into his pocket and pulled a flash drive attached with a long lanyard. He grabbed onto the black string of the lanyard and spun it around skillfully. A knife with the lanyard attached to it appeared out of purely thin air. I stared at him angrily, I knew that he might have some connection with the werewolves that were chasing me. I don't know… It's like everything was hazy. But I dismissed it and got into my fighting stance. My opponent did likewise, as we began to examine each other very closely at our weak spots. But then I suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes. I quickly turned my head to the sound. Nothing was in the dark bushes, so I looked back at the person. He was slowly walking into a dark area, and just left. I cursed at myself as he left immediately. Yet after his leaving, the area became much more lightened. What I probably just saw might have been my very own death… The rustling grew louder and louder as I saw my friend Simon emerge out of the foliage, making a path back to the truck.

"Dude, where have you been? We're almost to Camp Half-Blood and your stalling us!" an excited, yet annoyed Simon exclaimed.

"DUDE! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT! WHAT THE FU-" I doubled over Silver tackled me as I was about to cuss. "OOF! really! You already know I use profanity! What's with everybody now!" I shouted  
"Percy started it." Simon blamed.

-LINE BREAK- (1 hour)

As we drove up to Camp Half-Blood, Aly jumped out of the car.

"umm… Aly, you can't come into Camp Half-Blood…" Stephanie explained slowly. Aly's face immediately fell, I kinda felt bad for her, she had driven us all this way just for her to be let down like that.

"Hey! You can set up camp right at the border and we promise to talk to you and stuff…" I suggested, she sadly nodded, settling for that.

"Okay, guys we need to show you… Camp Half-blood!" He said, gesturing to the enourmous pandemonium of teens and preteens. Strawberry fields glistened in the distance while satyrs were playing their magic reed pipes to make them grow Sadly, I saw no one above the age of 17. As soon as we crossed the barrier, leaving Aly behind, we were flocked with teens with tons of questions.

"Did you get it?" Asked a daughter of Demeter

"Where's the master bolt!" Asked a satyr

"What monsters did you meet?"Asked a son of Ares

"How many monsters did you kill?" asked a daughter of Ares

"What monuments did you see?" asked a son of Athena

"How did you survive so many monsters?" Asked a son of Apollo

"Did you steal any cars to go places?" asked a mischievous son of Hermes.

"Enough!" a Centaur came through, immediately everyone held a strong attitude of respect to the Centaur. It took a while but i managed to figure out who it was, I immediately fell to the floor in a bow.

**A/N This chapter was done by 3 people, Myself, and the Co-author from Last chapter was Gabe, and the other one that helped me today was Stephanie Chang. I am going to have more Co-authors. But me, BlueFox012 is the Owner, just thought I would let you know! :D see ya next chap!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**-Mietitore's (Reaper's) POV-**

"Alright, why did you call me father? You know I have been doing very well with my assignments of taking their souls to the Underworld," I was scared what he was going to say, yet I kept those thoughts only inside.

"Oh no son, I am not angry, for I am just concerned that more demigods have been noticing you. You may be my kin, yet you are still only 12 years old, going on 13. You still have much to learn. In fact, the son of Khione just saw you today, your recklessness and devotion for your dog brought your identity close to revealing."

My father seemed very sad and had his head down. It seems like he cannot control his emotions like before. He hasn't felt like that before ever since Uncle Hypnos has disappeared.

"I want you to be more aware, I only want you to be like your father and become a successful reaper."

My head was spinning on the inside. I secretly have always wanted to observe to mortal world in a mortal's eyes. But I have a responsibility to take all the dead souls to the underworld so Hades can have them directed.

I thanked my father and started silently walking out of the Hall of Death. I abruptly stopped halfway through my walk. The most ingenious thought that I haven't had in a while came to me. I noticed that I have a special harvest of souls today at Camp Half-Blood. I decided that I can just disguise myself as a mortal and when I reap, I will have my form ready for me.

"Father, may I enter the harvest in Camp Half-Blood, it seems that they are having my favorite game; Capture the Flag," I pleaded.

"Alright, but remember, never show your identity," my father was eyeing me before I left, "Oh yes, and son, just for review, what is your name in the mortal world and anywhere else besides here?"

I responded to him with no emotion, my dark reddish-black eyes gleaming after I sunk into the darkness, "Gabe."

**Malikai's POV**

"Rise, there will be none of that around here." I looked up to see the famed centaur, Chiron, smiling warmly at me, I nodded at him in appreciation.

Just then a girl walked up, "Chiron, who are these new people?" she asked, staring suspiciously at Simon, Stephanie, and I. She had brown hair, with red highlights. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, she was clearly asain, but she had an air that seemed quite dangerous. She wasn't one to mess with. Both calculating and lethal.

She stared at us, but lingered on Stephanie, while adjusting her ring, it had an inscription on it. With much squinting I managed to distinguish, "Kickass Dad!". Stephanie and the other girl were glaring at each other, as if calculating each other's weaknesses. They adjusted their own weapons then Chiron stepped between them and said sternly, "You will have time for that later. Now it's dinner time. Everyone to the mess hall." We turned our heads to the zany mess hall and spotted a few clumsy nymphs running around serving food. The mess hall was a magnificent clutter outdoor lunch tables, decorated the finest. A light brown wooden pergola shaded the setting sun from our eyes. Small lanterns hung from the four corners of the wooden pergola but below was polished smooth mahogany lunch tables.

Our group immediately adapted to the breathtaking sight of the mess hall and ran to our parent's table. Stephanie quickly headed towards the table full of blonder people, mostly with bows hanging from their backs, next to quivers filled with varieties of arrows.

Simon looked around when a camper came up and talked to him, "Do you have a Parent?" he asked.

"Yes, my mother is Hecate." Simon said.

"Well… the closest thing to magic is… Apollo i guess?" he said as he guided Simon to Stephanie.

The nymphs were serving food in a variety of meat, fruits, bread and cheese. It all smelled heavenly.

For my drink, I got Ice water, the ratio was 60% ice though. For my food i got a slice of Pizza, with a chunk of steak. I don't know how they do it, but that was exactly what I wanted. I carefully 'dropped' my steak and Silver, who no one really looked at, scarfed it down.

My mouth was watering as I looked at the food, but didn't eat any as i saw there was no one else eating.

The mess hall was dead silent as Chiron stood up and raised a glass full of ice cold water, "To the gods." The camp echoed him and instead of eating, everyone were carrying their plastic plates to the huge bonfire billowing next to the Hermes table. Puzzled as I was, I was watching the demigods scrape the best part of their meal into the flames, such as the most moist roll, and the juiciest piece of brisket.

As Stephanie returned from the huge fire, she whispered to me, "It is really weird like putting the most ripe grapes into the fire along with some meat, expecting it to smell strange, but it smelled like... good, for me. It was interesting." She unwittingly changed the subject immediately.

"Hey, where are you sitting? Where's your table?" As I was about to answer, Chiron, the centaur from before called me up.

"Son, what is your god parent?" He asked, as I left my plate next to Silver.

"My, mother is Khione, Goddess of Snow and Ice," I said with an over dramatic flourish to my voice. A couple kids at the Hermes table snickered.

"Hmm… the closest to ice would be… Poseidon cabin, so why don't you go and sit next to Percy?" I just nodded and made my way over, a nymph getting me another plate.

"Outsider, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, I am hoping that you enjoyed your little trip here," said Chiron with proudness shown in every word. "I request that we have a small chat before going back to your companions at the mess hall?"

"Of course, I wouldn't mind if we talked for a while. I have quite a bit I would like to tell you." I said ominously. I waved bye to Stephanie and left with the Centaur.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Prepare for the multiple POVs of the same thing!**_

**Malikai's POV**

As I followed the centaur, I observed the camp often. I decided, even the designing escape routes if needed. Chiron led me to a huge house and we sat in a large red sofa, noticed a cheetah head on a plaque, but the strangest thing was that it was alive, i literally jumped when Chiron threw some food to it. But the strangest thing was when it actually ATE it. As I was wondering where the food goes, Chiron supplied me with a cup of nice hot tea while we began our conversation.

"Chiron, greater threats are stirring up north." I told him quietly while checking to see the coast was clear.

"What do you mean, and how do you know these things?" he questioned suspicously.

"Chiron, I know things, I've known about this world my entire life but have been hiding up north. But recently Lycaon's pack has been restless, and a dracanae recently told me her 'master' will kill me soon." I said seriously, as Chiron's face began to pale, "Something ancient is stirring Chiron."

-LINE BREAK-

Chiron led me back to the campfire, "You should have someone guide you around camp before Capture the Flag starts my boy." he said before catching the attention of a girl walking by.

He turned to me, "This is Hana, she will show you around." she just shyly waved. She had Dark brown hair, had a mix of blue/green/yellow eyes, and she wore a camp half-blood shirt with jeans. Both were covered in pastel colored dust. She started to walk away and gestured for me to follow.

"I heard you're a son of Khione." she started.

"Yeah, the one and only, I think…" It was silent for a bit.

"Who's your god parent?" I asked her.

"Aphrodite… but I don't really like my cabin or all those things." she said quietly. "I don't really 'believe' in makeup and that stuff… hey you wanna see something cool?" she asked, i nodded. she led me behind a pink and perfumey smelling cabin. on its back was, in pastel chalk, a beautiful Dove with a Rose Blossom in its beak.

"wow… just… wow…" I stared at it with an awe struck face.

"The blossom represents me, because Hana in Japanese **(Not in characters)** means Blossom or Flower. And the dove is my mother."

"It's beautiful." I said still staring, then a conch horn sounded, "Let's go to Capture the Flag."

**Stephanie's POV**

Oh hell yes. Finally some action. Been so boring around here. I grabbed my golden bow and slapped it into my bracelet. I changed into my orange camp t-shirt tied up my blonde hair using two black elastics and we all went to the mess hall once again.

"ALRIGHT GUYS! ORDER!" Chiron shouted. He shouted the team's cabins, but I l only listened to a couple. "Poseidon, Ares, and Apollo on North side. Everyone else, South! HURRY UP AND PLAN! REMEMBER TO KEEP MAIMING AND KILLING TO A MINIMUM!" he ordered.

We all got our helmets. They looked really cool. A copper colored bronze helmet with a blue feather sticking up, signifying my team color.

Everyone without weapons scrambled to the wooden table loaded with lethal weapons, then everyone trampled on top of each other to get to their side first.

I found Simon, Malikai, and the girl that was all up in my face earlier today. I tossed my ponytail and looked at Simon and Malikai and the others on our team.

"Guys what are we gonna do for our plan," I whispered quickly.

The asian looked at me and made the plan herself, "Blonde chick, guard front with Simon since you have far ranged powers. Malikai, guard the back with me since we're short ranged, and Clarisse, you get the flag since you run fast and you're also a good offensive. When she gets it, you guys in the front guard her and make sure she doesn't lose possession of the red flag. The rest of you guys, half and half front and back and five of you charge over and secretly help Clarisse. Guys, go, go, go," she ordered.

I rolled my eyes. I had to admit the plan was good, but I didn't need all of that attitude.

We went into our positions and someone blew the horn signaling the start of the game. I stepped into my defending stance as a red streak blew past me. Clarisse was on the way to our victory.

I smirked as Clarisse beat a couple campers with her electric spear senseless and they went down instantly. Suddenly, someone I think from Hephastus came up with a mace and sheild. They aimed it right at my helmet. I froze in fear, because I had _no shield what-so-ever._

_._ Suddenly a Celestial bronze shield closed the distance between the mace and my face. I gasped. The mace rebounded and hit him in the face again, causing him to black out instantly. Surprised, I looked to my right and there the asian girl was standing. She nodded and we faced the opposing team. I quickly glanced to my left, and saw a red streak heading over the creek heading to the red team. She navigated evasively around the defenders of the red team. I took my eyes off her for a second to disarm the next person distractedly.

"I GOT IT! AGGHHH!" Clarisse shrieked holding the blood red flag over her head. Simon and I raced to the screaming daughter of Ares and began to guard her. I shot perfectly aimed golden arrows at people's legs, but thankfully they knew to back off. Simon fought off all the people that came to Clarisse on the left using a dagger. while I flanked the right. This was going to be a tough trio to beat if they wanted to triumph. With Malikai and that ...asian girl... covering our back,I trusted them to hold them a bit, long enough for us to cross the border, into our side.

We leaped over the small creek and made it onto our side successfully. For a second my heart stopped. We made it. WE MADE IT. "WE FU- er WE MADE IT OH MY GODS I AM SO... OH MY GODS!" I screeched.

**Malikai's POV**

As Clarisse got the flag I ran into position behind Clarisse, i turned around to see at least 3 campers coming forward, one of them came forward and swung at the girl, she quickly swung her Bronze ring and it sprung into a huge Bronze shield which she blocked the swing with and hit the flat of her blade and knocked him out.

I unsheathed _Blizzard_ and swatted away a striker another camper gave, he swung his sword down as hard as he could, but i blocked it, it knocked me back a couple inches. I smoothly kicked him in the stomach and swung my sword and hit the flat onto his head causing him to black out immediately. Just then i looked up to see the girl bring up her shield and the _twang_ of a bow string.

Instinctively my ice pods **(from now on im gonna call them τσόφλι)** came up and unfurled into clear Ice wings, it blocked the 3 arrows headed directly for me. I uncurled my wings from the protective position around me, the 2 archers that shot at me were dumbfounded, until we both knocked out the archers.

She immediately turned to me, "Explain." I opened my mouth until we heard a piercing scream.

**OOOOHH! My first cliffhanger, or did i one? Oh well, this one's my best so far. See ya guys next chap! **

**P.S. who should i pair Malikai with? The poll will be on my profile, its either"**

**-OC (not Steph, or Ares daughter, or Hana)**

**-Bros before Hoes (Single not gay)**

**-Reyna**

**I'm leaning towards Reyna, but whatever!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Son of Khione

**Alexis' POV**

I looked up from my interrogation of the newbie, Malikai, and started to run towards the direction of which the scream came from. I noticed Malikai following me so I beckoned to him.

"What was that?" I yelled back to him.

"I don't know!" He shouted in return. As we got closer we saw a crowd of people in a circle around… who knows what!

"Please move aside!" Chiron shouted, he was the battle medic.

"I-I f-f-found h-h-h-him l-l-like th-th-that…" stuttered Hana, a hand brought up to her mouth in horror. She stared at Castor, eyes widening in disbelief. The son of Dionysus had a spear projecting from one end of his body to the other. Deep crimson blood laid splattered on the ground among stricken campers.

"It's alright, please move aside," Chiron looked at a son of Apollo questioningly. He stared at the ground, not meeting the centaur's eyes and shook his head slowly. The campers immediately burst into shouting. Everyone began to glare at each other accusingly, one hand on their weapons.

Chiron tried his best to calm them down, but it wasn't everyday that a camper died, and by murder either.

"Oh, gods…."

**Malikai's POV**

Someone here couldn't be trusted. I watched Chiron struggle with the shouting and fighting campers. They were so occupied they didn't notice my wings right behind me, still unfurled. "_Oh, what the hades, they've already seen them!" _I flapped my frozen wings, rising above the other campers.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. I didn't know what shocked them even more, the fact that I had wings and could fly or the fact that I just ordered the entire camp what to do when I was here at camp for less than a day.

"Thank you… Malikai… I believe we need to talk some more." After he said that, I practically fell to the floor. My gods, even hovering for five seconds was tiring! I then looked up and spotted the second most terrifying thing in my life, it was the same red eyes and the person from the clearing with the knives. I shook my head and he was gone. I think I need a CAT scan, maybe I should sleep on it… I need to get my mind on something else. After all, I do need to practice my flying. I got up and stumbled after Chiron, leaving the campers' jaws on the floor. Annabeth came up to me and with hands on her hips, started interrogating me. I didn't even have time to comprehend the first few questions before she sprouted another.

"How is it possible that you can fly? How do those wings stabilize your weight? How can you flap them they aren't attached to your shoulders? How long in diameter is your wings? What is it made of? How did you get them? Is it from your mother?" She eyed my wings, lips pursed in thought. I ignored her and the rest of the dumbfounded camp, choosing instead to follow Chiron to the Big House.

"Take a seat. We have a bit more to talk about," he said solemnly. "The other cabin counselors will arrive soon. This matter needs to be discussed immediately."

After a few moments, the counselors began piling in. They sat around the ping-pong table, eyes flickering towards the door. Cheez Whiz and crackers rested on the middle of the table. When the last of the campers arrived, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse and the other cabin counselors glanced at Chiron. They peered around uneasily, distrust evident in their eyes. Eventually, all eyes came around and landed on me. I shrank a little at their stares as Clarisse rolled her eyes at me. Hey! Give me a break! There were like twelve people staring at me! I stood up. "I did not touch Castor! I barely know him, and I was next to Simon while you guys were playing Capture the Flag! I didn't do this!" I stated indignantly. "Guys, I don't think he was the murderer. He was flanking me while we were playing the game," Clarisse stated. "Yeah right," someone from the other cabins in the red team hollered disbelievingly. Clarisse instantly shot him down with a deadly glare. Hehehe whoops.

Chiron shuffled around. "Maybe we need to see the Oracle... It could help use find the killer," he decided, "Malikai, you go on this new quest." "Uhm, sorry, Chiron, but um _WHAT...?_" I said, taken aback. Everyone glared at me, and some even complained, "Chiron, he only came, like _today. _What the heck? I don't mean to doubt you, but think you need to think this over, Chiron. I can't believe he TRUSTS the icy freak." I was immediately shot down. "Um-m Chiron I think you sh-should choose so-someone else," I stammered nervously. People stopped glaring at me and looked at Chiron expectantly, waiting for their turn to get a quest. Man, these people were sooooo weird. Why would they WANT to go on a life-risking quest? "No, Malikai is the perfect one. He is powerful and has a lot of wisdom. He needs to prove his worth, besides if he wants to prove he's not the traitor, this is the perfect chance." Chiron looked at me expectantly, it was settled. He told me to go to the attic in the big house. I gulped.

"What, exactly, Chiron, is UP there?" I inquired. Hoping for the best.

"Child, you will find out soon enough," he gave me a reassuring closed mouth smile and softly pushed me onto the stairs. I wasn't exactly reassured, as much as his smile provoked.

I gulped.

I didn't want to go on a life risking quest.

"Uhm, I'm guessing this is the way to the 'Oracle'," I spoke softly to myself. I breathed in heavily and opened the door.

**Stephanie's POV**

Oh my god. I'm still sitting in my upper bunk, still dumbfounded.

Holding my bow for comfort, I think.

A.

Dead.

Demigod.

If it was an accident, no one would have plunged the metal spear straight through an unsuspecting Castor.

He WAS the director's son.

Who would kill the director's son?chinese

Who would do this to an unsuspecting boy?

Who would be such a horrible person?

This was a wonderful start to my first day.

But.

Someone murdered a kid.

Someone murdered a demigod.

And it wasn't an accident.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Malikai's POV

I sneezed as I entered the dusty attic. The room smelled like old wood and herbs... What the heck?

I crept cautiously to the shelves on the wall.

Creak.

I turned around slowly. Suddenly, I jumped back, suppressing a yelp.

What, exactly, is THAT?

A mummified young girl was propped up on a stool, She wasn't exactly wrapped up like an ancient mummy, she just looked kinda shriveled. She had weird looking jewelry on, a necklace to be exact. Something with beads. I'm sure she would've been prettier if she wasn't so wrinkly.

"Can you tell me my prophecy? Any people, events, anything?" I pleaded, leaning in closer in desperation.

The mummified figure suddenly opened its mouth, green fog swirling out of it. It drifted around on the floor, circling my ankles like a snake. I tore my gaze away, trying my hardest not to book it. And then, it started to speak. The voice was ancient and rusty, cracking with age.

Off to the land of the dead

To find the one of the shadows you shall seek

And to San Fransisco to plug a leak

Then to tie loose ends

You make forever hidden friends

who must remain a heavy secret

death unto those who do not keep it

With that last word, the fog retreated back to the mummy, leaving a tense silence behind. Shivers ran down my spine and I stumbled back down the stairs in fright. I reached the ping-pong table and with my arms around myself, sat down in the metal folding chair, visibly shivered at what had just happened.

After a moment of sympathetic glances being sent my way, Chiron spoke up. "Well, Malikai. What did she say?" He asked gently.

"Uh-h. Chi-Chiron. I kinda, um. Well... something about monsters."

He chuckled lightly at my answer."Malikai, that is what most prophecies are about these days. What else?"

"Um, well, something about friends and tying loose ends, and, er, shadows."

Annabeth looked at Chiron as if to say, I told you so. Chiron just stared back and seemed slightly annoyed.

"Then it is decided. The quest will start this Sunday. We will decide who will go on this quest at the campfire tonight. There has been a volunteer. All will be informed tonight during dinner. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone got out of their seats hastily, and I was the only one left behind. Apparently, one person dared to stay behind. The daughter of Ares.

"Look, I know we probably got off on the wrong foot, but I'm Alexis. Call me Alex." She said. She held out her hand. "Good luck, these quests are dangerous. And I don't know much, but let me warn you, don't try to change your fate. Any hero that tried, died. Take it from me. Be careful. See you at the campfire. And, finally, good luck. You're definitely gonna need it."

With that, she left. Meanwhile I stayed, trying to comprehend what she had just said. Being a demigod is really… confusing. Besides dealing with monsters, you also had to solve these complex prophecies that will probably decide whether you die by drowning or falling off a cliff. Either way, being a demigod is not easy.

Stephanie's POV

I sighed as I rolled out of my bunk. I love my cabin mates, but I know I can't trust them. Not after what just happened. I barely know them, and I just met them literally five hours ago. I heaved another sigh as I put on my dirty orange t-shirt and headed outside with my friend, Alex from the Ares cabin. I know I can trust her, because she wasn't at all near the crime scene when it had happened.

"Hey, Steph, I heard that the son of Khione, Malikai, is gonna choose people for the quest. He's going to try to find the killer," Alex said.

"Oh, yes! We have to find that cold-hearted demigod or whoever it is. I won't let this happen to an innocent kid," I replied, clenching my jaw in determination.

"Is that so? You're sure that you're gonna be picked?" Alex lifted an eyebrow at my confidence.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I said, tilting my head to the side curiously.

"That's great and all but there's a chance you won't be chosen, you know? Only three people can go for one quest."

Oh. But Malikai wouldn't do that to me, would he? "Well, I'm pretty sure I will be accompanying him. Oh, look, we're almost there! My first campfire! I'm so excited, oh my gods!" Pushing the earlier doubt aside, I dashed towards the dining pavilion, towing Alex behind me.

"It's not that big of a deal." Commented one of my siblings, face slack with boredom.

Alex's POV

I was heading out to the campfire to find out how Malikai was going to do the quest. I was personally hoping I was one of them because I haven't left this haven/ torture chamber for years.

I was wearing the necklace I got with four clay beads, that reminded us of what went down. I had not seen my parent for years. Self-pity rose in me but I shoved it down quickly. I glanced around, determined to distract myself with something else. As I neared the campfire, it showed that the fire was a dark purple and extremely minuscule.

Malikai stood up. "G-guys. I got a quest to f-find the killer of C-castor. I will be taking volunteers," his voice cracked, but got more steady afterwards, "I will be taking …" Chiron slowly revealed himself. He beckoned someone from the crowd.

"Simon?" I replied, flabbergasted. I wanted to protect my new family, and didn't want to put anyone in harm's way.

"You have one more person to choose for the quest." Chiron said quietly.

"And for the third camper, I choose... Hana." Malikai finally said after another moment of contemplation. All of the Aphrodite kids started to snicker. Hana stood up, smiling, and said, "I accept the quest."

I could feel the now bright red flames flickering at my back as something inside my chest sunk.

I stood up quietly, and walked off into the distance, letting the campfire's flames disappear behind me. Clarisse followed me into the arena, as well as Stephanie. I unsheathed my simple celestial bronze sword and started hacking at the dummies.

"The freaking oracle said I would get my chance, when a new person came. Yeah, right. How pathetic." I said, speaking to no one in particular.

"Woah, girl, calm down. Here, lets do this." Clarisse beckoned to me and I reluctantly approached her. As she went into an attacking stance, I shifted into a defensive one. I couldn't help but to smile a little and silently thanked her.

MALIKAI'S POV

So all I could say was... I was scarred for life, I don't even know why I picked Hana, it was like a gut-insinct thing. Now people are getting the wrong idea, not to mention all of the Ares' kids getting mad that I picked an Aphrodite kid. Especially Alex, just by the look on her face I could tell she was absolutely pissed. I don't know what to expect on this quest but I was packing anyway, Percy told me what to bring so I got a flask full f nectar, a ziplock bag full of ambrosia and my lotus card inside my belt with the rest of my supplies. I wasn't exactly looking forward to this quest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Son of Khione

**Stephanie's POV**

As soon as I fell asleep, I began to dream. Vivid, lifelike

dreams, that terrified me...

_Running. But getting no where. Something chasing me. I wouldn't get very far. Another roar thundered behind me. It vibrated. A breathstopping shaking sensation. It was getting closer._

_ The worse thing was that it wouldn't stop._

_ It kept running. It was gaining rapidly on me._

_ I wouldn't survive._

_ I screamed as I was tackled from behind._

_ I went down. I fell face flat to the ground._

_ The beast held his head high, ready to strike and end my life._

_ I screamed._

"Is she going to wake up?" a male voice asked. I fluttered my eyes open, "Unhhghghgh." "THANK GODS SHE'S ALIVE," a warm female voice exclaimed. I groaned and turned over the colder side of the bed but I went too far and fell off the bed. "Ergh," I grunted. I laid face down in the infirmary floor. Someone carried me back up onto the bed with my floppy arms. I grunted again. What was WRONG with me? I RARELY get this weak! I could barely move. "What happened?" a concerned Chiron asked. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a bunch of people crowded around me. Clarisse, Alex, Simon, Malikai, and Chiron were staring at me with heavy concern. "What happened?" Alex asked curiously. Suddenly, everything came back. I flailed my arms, "I, there, was a dream, something, I was running, and then, i got no where, there, I, uhm, I was killed I think and then I uh.." I trailed off. Everyone was staring and I started to sweat. And then I passed out again.

I woke up in my cabin. Sigh. I felt lightheaded and so I went back to sleep and ignored the rest of the people.

**Specter's POV**

_I was so close! I just needed to kill that girl in the dream and she will not interfere any longer, _I thought pounding the roof and observing the window. _Oh well, I will just have to wait for another opportunity. The son of Thanatos is watching me though, so I must be careful. _I looked around and saw a black silhouette in the distance. _I heard that he is harsher than I have expected him to be, I believe the kin might be stronger than the deity. Those medics are helping the girl, so I must depart… Son of Thanatos and Khione, I will kill you both. _I clenched my fist, jumped down the roof, and dashed away not letting anyone notice me.

**Gabe's POV**

"Aaaand, I'm done. Harvesting completed, Father. Castor's soul is about to be taken to Hades," I grabbed the dead boy's soul and ended the call. I scrolled through my contact list and found Charon.

After a few tones, the old man finally answered.

"Hey, I'm delivering you the special soul that you wanted...'' I said in a monotone, there could be so many other things I could be doing right now but _nooo_ I had to go find Charon at the Styx.

I soon found the complaining ferryman coming from the Earth opening up and handed him the soul.

"Hey could you ask Thanatos to refer to Hades for a pay raise?" his eyes were pleading when he asked the questions that even I would consider. I just rolled my eyes and walked to the nearest shadow, missing his look of disappointment disappear and a new look of excitement cross his face.

**Charon's POV**

I began my journey down the river as I occasionally glanced at the poor soul I was delivering. I was delivering the deceased demigod to an unknown source, for a high reward. Part of my conscious said _"Noo don't do it!"_ but the majority said _"Do it for the money! Money! Money! Money! Money!"_ i then decided to go with the Hades on my shoulder that said to do it. I finally arrived at the abandoned dock at an unseen point of the Styx.

At the edge was a cloaked and hooded figure, "Did you bring me the soul?" he said as he suddenly shivered in the presence of the cloaked man.

For once he was scared of a client he was about to question his motives of the soul but the sudden shiver and doubts sent him back the other way I quickly gave him the soul and barely caught the bag of drachmas thrown to me so hard, that I nearly dropped it on the ground.

I was really regretting giving this man the soul, just his presence was scaring the living, wait, dying shit out of me!

As soon as i got the bag on the boat i rowed out of there so fast that I think I left a trail of broken dreams behind me.

**Specter's POV**

Oh how greedy Charon is, it may just be his downfall someday. I could have killed him today in fact, but if i did there would be nobody to bring souls to the underworld and then suspicion would arise, I don't need that just yet. I think I will hide my identity for just a little bit longer.

**Aly's POV **

Okaaaaay. I've been waiting for them to drop by like they said, but I did not hear or see a sign of them anywhere. Ugh. I go back into my truck and stare at the window. Whatever, it's not like I have a place to go back to. I glanced around and saw a group of kids with a lot of stuff coming up to me. Oh-h. It's them. I glance away and look at my steering wheel. If they wanted a ride somewhere, good luck with that.

I spit out my gum and glance at them through my truck window again. They're getting closer, but a really pretty girl is with them. Who is that person? Anyways, it didn't matter, I needed to talk to them, and it seemed like they needed to talk to me.

"Hey Aly, my driver, I guess. We need a ride, because, erm. We need to get to California soon." I shook my head. Not even a formal hello. Straight to the point.

"And, why exactly, Malikai, would you need a ride from me to California, when you haven't even visited me like you said?" I asked, hopefully a bit cold.

The others shifted a bit on their feet and the gorgeous one stepped forward, "Excuse me, um, Aly. We need to get to California, this instant." She was doing something to try to influence me, but I just shook my head.

"Please, just because your one of those bratty rich, popular, and queen bee girls and I'm not doesn't mean I'll fall instantly under your spell."

"Hana, don't be pushy, we need her for this," someone in the back whispered. So NOW they need me?

"Guys," I sighed, "You never saw me, when you said you would. And now you need me for something and you won't stop bothering me? Idiots don't know when to stop." I rolled my tongue over my braces.

"Please, Aly, we'll repay you. We need to go, now. We need to stop something huge and terrible. You gotta help us, Aly!" Malikai exclaimed.

I finally relented at the sound of being repaid and "something huge and terrible" and ushered them into my truck. I smiled as I turned on the engine. I've always wanted to go to California, actually. "And one more thing, you're paying for the gas."


	11. Chapter 11

Son of Khione Chapter 11

**Alex's POV**

First of all, I just realized that Malikai was a better charmspeaker than Hana.(Sarcasm) And, no one can typically just hop into a car, and ask a mortal to drive for them. It's not even close to being safe. Me, since I learned how to ride a pegasus, that was all I did, when I needed to travel. Flying high in the sky, and no one not even noticing from the Mist is even better than driving cooped up in a car. Anyway, I just stood there, like a shadow, more like stalking them, eavesdropping in on their conversation. I just stood from a far distance, watching them. I immediately ran back to the stables, with my stuff being packed since forever inside my leather backpack, drachmas, a ziplock bag of ambrosia, a small canteen of nectar, and a celestial bronze dagger. I slung the bag over my shoulder and left my cabin. I was finally ready. I always carried my simple celestial sword, in the form of a chopstick that stuck through my hair turned into a sword when I needed it to, and my ring that my dad gave me when I beat up my tormenter.

As I headed to the pegasus stable, I bumped into Stephanie.

"Hey I'm going along with the quest, you wanna come? Not a lot of time so choose, girl," I asked her quickly.

"Uhm, do they know you're going...?" She asked cautiously.

I smiled evilly and shook my head.

"Well what are we waiting for!?" I said as she followed me enthusiastically

She nodded and we left as I turned left and kept walking quickly to the stables where my pegasus was waiting to be mounted.

I hopped onto my pegasus, Midnight, a jet black horse, with some dark brown spots, having a 10 feet diameter wing span. "Come on Midnight, we are finally leaving." I patted his head. Steph got on a pegasus behind me, I couldn't see her but i could tell she was ready to go, I tapped Midnight's flanks lightly and he immediately hopped into the air, and we were on our way.

I figured, with a team like that, they were going to need someone that has defense and offense style. In other words, I was going to be their backup muscle. Simon had a long range offensive style, but, that wasn't always helpful. Hana had charm speaking, but was more like a defense/flanking kind of person. Malikai had powers and sword fighting which basically means he's good all the way around. I personally prefered hand to hand combat, and with my ring, could knock out people for a while. I used to be good at a bow and arrow, until Clarisse taught me how to use a shield as a weapon, and a sword as a defense. Weird right?

As we soared into the cool, Long Island air, we searched the ground for the truck and caught up to it. Stephanie was pretty silent back there, but i ignored it as we followed the truck. As his black wings billowed in the sky, I grinned secretly to myself. The adventure was beginning.

**Simon's POV**

Aly pulled over at a small Monster Donuts somewhere in the edge of New York so we could take a quick break for food and a bathroom. We loaded the car with Lays, Beef Jerky, Monster Cookies, "Monster-Sized donuts", Energy drinks, and water.

As soon as we got the things, we headed back into Aly's truck and began to discuss the prophecy. I could tell Malikai was holding something back because of his guarded expression, but I didn't push him.

"_Off to the land of the dead," _I recited, "This one is pretty obvious because we're going to have to go to the Underworld, as it is the 'Land of the Dead'." Everyone nodded.

Hana repeated the next line, "_To find the one of the shadows you shall seek... _I don't understand this line, does this mean we have to look for someone's spirit or we bring someone we've been searching for back to life?" At that moment, the shadow crossed our faces, as we were reminded of Castor's sudden death.

"_And to San Fransisco to plug a leak," _Malikai said, "We go to San Fran, but what, exactly, is the leak we have to plug? This is so frustrating!" he exclaimed as he hit the floor of the truck with his fist.

"Hey, be _careful_, back there guys," Aly sighed and look a left onto a highway.

"Let's figure it out later. It'll eventually happen so why don't we take a short nap and discuss this later," Malikai decided. Most of use nodded and drifted off into a deep sleep, everyone besides Aly who was still trained on the road.

**Malikai's POV**

I slipped off into a dreamless sleep and woke up groggy and disoriented. I hate sleeping in a bumpy truck. A couple minutes later, the others awoke. We made attempt to have small talk but we eventually drifted off into silence. None of use were eager to discuss our fate. It would happen no matter what and Alex told me not to fight it. It would only be a mistake of a foolish man. It would be a grave mistake. I sighed and rubbed my temples as I stared off into space.

"Guys, let's take a stretch break and stop for some food, moving around, fresh air, and a potty break," Aly suggested. She stopped at an AM PM and we paid for her gas and stumbled out of the truck with our underused legs that became wobbly in the hours we spent sitting in Aly's vehicle. We stretched and ran around a bit and entered the food mart "We got it!" to grab some lunch.

Once we got back on the truck, Hana already devoured a large slice of pizza, a slushie, and a donut. How she ate so much and maintained her petite and skinny figure that was without acne, I got no idea. Why doesn't she want to be an Aphrodite girl? All of them were always so shallow and only cared about appearances, so they were _happy _to be in her cabin, but Hana was different. One of the nice popular girls in cliche movies, or whatever. Something like that.

**Malikai's POV**

Aly drove some more until she passed maybe another state as we sat in the back playing some cards without much enthusiasm as we lounged around in boredom. This was going to be a while until we actually legit started on the quest instead of rolling around with nothing to do on the back of a mortal's truck. When were we ever going to start? Abruptly, Aly screamed and hit the brakes of the truck, lurching us forward. "Aly?" Simon called. "Aly? Aly?" we called. Silence.


	12. Hiatus - 516

Hey guys, I'm going to be putting this story on temporary Hiatus, it is alright I'm not giving up, I'm just gonna redo a couple chapters and also right a couple chapters ahead while planning with my fellow ghost writers. Anyway expect an update next Wednesday!


End file.
